


Morning Present

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Sousuke wakes up on the morning of his birthday to a warm present sleeping next to him.





	Morning Present

**Author's Note:**

> A little Happy Birthday for our resident whale shark! Season 3 is urrently ongoing and, while it's not ground-breaking or anything, it IS giving us some adorable SouMako moments (and honestly, that's all I want).
> 
> It's just meant to be a PWP one-shot, not to be taken too seriously.

Sousuke groaned as he stretched, sighing deeply as he turned his head to look out the window, looking out to the morning of his birthday. 

He and his boyfriend hadn’t bothered to do much to their room save for tossing clothes around and mussing up the sheets. It was somewhat nice, Sousuke thought, to be woken up by the rising sun, especially at this height. The sky was lit with bands of pinks, yellows, and oranges, bouncing over the clouds’ bumps and ridges. Warm light spilt into their room, turning the taupe walls orange and casting a golden glow over the man sleeping next to Sousuke.

Eyes followed the light over the lines of the young man’s back and up his defined arms. The skin, no longer tanned thanks to his autumn days being spent in an indoor pool, was still contrasted against the white sheets he was now tangled up in.

Sousuke’s smile was gentle as he ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair, the sleeping face hardly twitching as the strands were brushed away from his forehead. Makoto had been complaining that his hair was too long, and it would have to be cut soon. Sousuke had protested, saying how much he loved being able to hold on tighter to Makoto, which in turn made the young man blush fiercely.

Sousuke looked around the room, noting the wide windows, high ceiling, plush bed, and large bathtub among other amenities that two young men recently out of high school shouldn’t be able to afford. His eyes travelled down to the young man, wondering just how much Makoto had spent on him.

“It’s for your birthday!” He had insisted throughout dinner and then the hotel room and then bed. Had they been of age, Makoto probably would also have had champagne ready for the two of them.

Not that they needed alcohol.

The two barely took in the gorgeous views and massive room before they were rolling around in the bed, switching from varying positions, saying almost nothing save for their names and some orders. Makoto was always so open and honest, practically unfurling under Sousuke’s fingers. It helped that Sousuke did all he could to learn everything about Makoto, from the needs of his body to his wants and dreams and fears and smile…

That smile…

Sousuke’s fingers moved rhythmically through Makoto’s hair, the motion soothing him more than Makoto. 

How did he end up with someone like this?

It was Makoto that had asked him out first, something he happily agreed too. A night out in Tokyo at a really nice restaurant and a long walk resulted in a fairly innocent but wonderful first kiss. Now they were in a high quality hotel, Makoto telling Sousuke not to worry about the cost and instead pulling the birthday boy to be onto the mattress and stripping down.

“Mmn…” 

Sousuke pulled back as Makoto twitched. 

Makoto was always a slow man to wake up. He was always punctual, always on time, always prepared, but always liked spending an extra minute under the covers.

When Sousuke was there, it turned into more than a minute.

It was also quite cute, Makoto’s sleepy face and half-lidded eyes looking up to Souske’s smiling face.

“Sousuke?”

Makoto’s voice was groggy as he pulled himself up, his fingers rubbing his eyes and his movements slow.

“Sorry,” Sousuke murmured, “go back to sleep.”

“Wha time isit?”

Sousuke bit his lip at how cute Makoto was acting.

“Early,” Sousuke told him, his head gesturing to the window, “like 5? 6 maybe?”

“There’s a clock right beside you,” Makoto teased quietly.

“But you’re on the other side,” Sousuke leaned over Makoto, “see my problem?”

Makoto laughed at the teasing, rolling over to look up at Sousuke and closing his eyes against Sousuke’s kiss.

“Morning…”

“Good morning,” Makoto continued to smile, his eyes lifting to look over Sousuke’s thigh, “6:10…”

“Guess those habits are hard to break,” Sousuke sighed, “I’m not really in the mood to go for a swim or run though…” his lips leaned down towards his boyfriend’s.

“Hey… Sousuke?”

The young man pulled back only for a moment, his eyes looking deep into Makoto’s.

“Happy Birthday.”

If Sousuke only ever saw one thing for the rest of his life, he’d want it to be Makoto’s smile.

“You said that last night,” Sousuke teased.

“But today it’s official,” Makoto commented, “so… Happy Birthday…”

“Thank you.”

Sousuke returned the smile before he resumed kissing Makoto, his arms gathering the young man up as he intended to deepen their bond.

“ _ Mmm… mm… _ ”

The sounds from the night before came back to their room with slow softness, Makoto’s body starting to move against Sousuke’s. A hand came up the young man’s arm, Makoto’s fingers pressing into the well-toned muscle. 

“S-S-Sousuke—”

“Hmm?” Sousuke parted slowly, looking down at Makoto with mischief in his eyes.

Makoto swallowed thickly, trying to gather himself so early.

“I-I’ve got your present—”

He started to move away from the young man, his body leaning over the edge of the bed and began to dig through his pants. Makoto felt his body be lifted up off the mattress to return to Sousuke’s chest, their eyes now meeting and Sousuke holding a rather seductive grin.

“I don’t need anymore from you,” Sousuke whispered, “you’ve given me more than I could hope for.”

“Sousuke…”

“But if you  _ insist _ on giving me a present,” Sousuke leaned closer to Makoto, “I have an idea… or several.”

Makoto bit his lip as a hand began to slide down his abdomen and thigh, the other snaking around his back to run up his arm.

“How can you have so much energy this morning?” Makoto asked, his body adjusting for Sousuke.

“I’m used to exercising when I get up,” Sousuke informed him, “and… waking up to you might’ve had something to do with it…”

“And after last night?”

“I told you, waking up to you gives me all the energy I need for the day.”

“You’re terrible,” Makoto lifted his body to Sousuke’s lips.

“Then stop me.”

“What if… I don’t want too?”

Sousuke wondered if there wasn’t anything Makoto could do that wasn’t sexy.

“Then you and I will be working out this morning after all.”

Makoto’s sigh was recaptured by Sousuke’s lips, his body stretching under his boyfriend’s as he woke to Sousuke’s scent.

Sousuke kissed slowly at first, warming the two of them up before they resumed where they left off the night before. Sousuke’s hands returned to the warm body, fingertips running over the ridges and bumps that he knew by heart. Makoto was moaning into the kiss, his own tongue sliding over Sousuke’s and his hands running through the black hair.

The sheets were pulled off their bodies, a slight shiver running over their bodies and encouraging them to be closer to one another.

“Sousuke…”

Makoto’s voice was breathy when they parted for a moment, his eyes looking up to Sousuke’s and a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Sousuke smiled down, his hand reaching to pull Makoto’s knees off the mattress and press against his side.

“You’re eager,” Makoto repeated.

“You’re cute,” Sousuke commented, his fingers walking over the muscled thigh, “and I’m not alone, now am I?”

Makoto blushed as he looked between them, noting that Sousuke wasn’t the only one becoming hard.

Their kissing resumed while Sousuke’s fingers moved further and further towards Makoto’s hole, the body beginning to twitch as his touch.

“Easy now,” Sousuke practically purred, “we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Nnnh…”

Turning his body to press his chest into the mattress, Makoto gripped the pillow tightly, digging his teeth into the cloth as Sousuke easily slipped into his entrance. 

“Still so much in there,” Sousuke murmured, “thought I got it all out of you last night.”

“I… was gonna, take a shower…” Makoto gasped as he felt more slide out of him, “maybe… with you?”

“That can still be arranged,” Sousuke grinned, “but not right now…”

A second finger joined the first, slipping in just as easily. He and Makoto were none too gentle last night, despite Sousuke’s best attempts. Makoto was encouraging, crying and begging for more. Sousuke pulled the waist closer to him, his fingers leaving Makoto in preparation for something much more fulfilling.

“Wait!”

Makoto adjusted in Sousuke’s arms, coming to sit up. Curious, Sousuke let himself be pushed down against the stacked pillows, watching as Makoto came to sit on Sousuke’s thighs. A hand was now splayed on the muscled chest, Makoto’s hips shuffling against Sousuke’s erection. 

“It’s… your birthday,” Makoto told him, “so… let me do it…”

Sousuke paused, looking up at the very determined green eyes.

There was no swaying Makoto when his mind was made up. It just made Sousuke love him even more.

“Are you sure?” Sousuke brought his fingers to Makoto’s thighs, “I don’t want to force you…”

“If I felt forced, I wouldn’t have offered.”

Sousuke smiled, his body leaning back against the pillows, fingers still tracing loving figure-eights on the warm skin.

“I can do this,” Makoto assured him, his fingers reaching to where Sousuke was just playing around, “you could stop me…”

“And what if I don’t want too?”

Makoto blushed lightly at the banter, knowing that Sousuke was at his best when the two were alone. 

Without waiting for Sousuke’s next comment, Makoto pressed his fingers into himself, stretching and widening as he approached his boyfriend’s erect tip.

Hands tightened on Makoto’s hips as the young man slid onto Sousuke, made easier by their rather vigorous actions the night before. Makoto’s lips were clenched tight as he let Sousuke fill him. Sousuke took it slow, holding back his urges to help the young man out.

“Eager this morning, aren’t you?”

“ _ Mmm _ ,” Makoto groaned, coming to sit comfortably on Sousuke’s lap, the young man taken to the hilt and Makoto taking in deep breaths, “I can’t help it,” Makoto whispered after a moment, “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“We should fix that,” Sousuke started to sit up.

“Yeah,” Makoto’s fingers pushed Sousuke back to the mattress, “we will.”

Sousuke conceded to his boyfriends silent request, leaning back as Makoto took a deep breath and began to lift up on his shins.

“ _ Hah… ah..” _

Makoto began moaning as his body held itself up with nothing but the tip still in him. Without any hesitation he lowered himself back down on Sousuke, quickly, but carefully. His months studying anatomy had showed him a few injuries that can be accrued from sex, and he’d rather not have to explain to a doctor just how Sousuke hurt something other than his shoulder.

_ “Ah-ah-AH! _ ”

Their rhythm was slow to start, Makoto keeping control as best he could before he started to feel the burning need for more. He didn’t care how loud he was being, he chose the hotel for that exact reason. Besides, Sousuke liked him loud.

“ _ Ah… ha… ngff…” _

Sousuke licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Makoto’s face was a deep red, scrunched tightly as he rode his boyfriend. One hand was steadying himself on the built abdomen while the other was reaching behind him. Sweat was across his collar bone and tears were pricking that the corners of his eyes, making Sousuke’s desire to tease him all the stronger.

Hands slid up Makoto’s chest, Sousuke’s fingers squeezing at the flesh before they made to twist the pert nipples.

“ _ Sou-Sou—" _

In a moment Makoto lost his balance, tilting foreword and bringing his other hand to Sousuke’s chest.

“ _ Ahh-aahh _ —”

“Sorry,” one of Sousuke’s hands came to cradle Makoto’s tearstained cheek, “you’re too cute… I couldn’t resist…”

Makoto let out a strangled sob, his eyes closing as he leaned into Sousuke’s hand.

“I love you… Sousuke…”

Lips curled up in a smile at the comment. Makoto always knew what to say to make everything perfect.

“Can you say that again?” Sousuke whispered.

“I love you,” Makoto complied, “I love you I love you I love you—”

“And now I can die happy,” the young man leaned back against the pillow.

“Please don’t,” Makoto smiled, leaning down to resume their kissing, “I couldn’t bear it without you.”

“No?” Sousuke rolled his hips, “then maybe I should give you some  _ fond _ memories.”

“ _ MMff! _ ”

Makoto’s nails almost made Sousuke bleed. Teal eyes watched with amusement as Makoto tried to regain the sanity he had just lost.

“Makoto—”

“Gi-Give me a minute…”

The chest heaved as Makoto started to take more control of their interactions, Sousuke’s hands encouraging.

“I said-I would do this—”

Makoto gasped as he slowly slid up, his hips trembling as he hovered over Sousuke.

He stilled for a minute or two, Makoto calming himself before he returned to his morning exercises.

The toned body tightened as Makoto bounced up and down on Sousuke’s body. He moaned loudly from the pleasure, letting go all of his inhibitions for Sousuke to see. Hands ran up his abdomen, his own fingers holding on to Sousuke as he panted.

Sousuke felt waves of pleasure crash over him, his eyes closing at the feelings consuming him.

He loved sex with Makoto.

Makoto was always so honest, so open, so free with himself. He wasn’t as nervous as Sousuke thought he’d be on their first night; if anything, Makoto was eager and excited.

Large hands slid down Makoto’s body, slipping around the young man’s waist to run over Makoto’s firm buttocks. Sousuke’s nails dug into the muscles, encouraging Makoto’s body. Makoto’s hands were now on either side of Sousuke and his throat was exposed to the young man he rode.

“ _ Ah-Ahh-hah—” _

“So sexy…”

Makoto whimpered as Sousuke tightened his grip on his butt, his head starting to hang and tears dripping down his nose and cheeks.

“ _ Sou-Sou-Sousuke— _ ”

“Easy,” Sousuke whispered, “don’t force yourself—”

“ _ NO _ ,” Makoto shook his head, “ _ it’s-it’s good! So good!” _

Makoto cried as he let himself be lost in delirium. Sousuke closed his eyes at the feelings that were coursing through him, how much he was enjoying this, how lucky he was to have a man like Makoto in his life.

“Hey.”

Green eyes looked up to meet Sousuke, the man beneath him flushed as red as he was and grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you, Makoto.”

“Sousuke…”

Lips worshiped Makoto’s cheek and neck, Sousuke planting kisses over the man’s sweaty body.

“No,” Makoto shook his head, ears a bright red, “I-I’m supposed to pamper  _ you _ today… not-not—”

“Too bad,” Sousuke’s hands were back around Makoto’s cheeks, “I’m always going to pamper you.”

Makoto’s smile was met with the tears running down his cheeks, it fading away as his face started to twist into something more euphoric.

_ “C-Close—” _

“Always so honest,” Sousuke grunted, “good boy, Makoto.”

Makoto continued to bounce up and down, his movements becoming more and more erratic until—

“ _ Ah-AHHA! _ ”

Sousuke didn’t need to look down to know that what the warm stuff on his chest was. He was more concerned with the young man that had collapsed into his arms, Makoto panting and shaking. 

“Sousuke…”

“Shh,” Sousuke’s hands were through Makoto’s hair, lips leaning down to kiss the crown of hair, “it’s okay, just rest.”

“No…”

Makoto returned to reaching over the edge of the bed, pulling his pants towards him and digging through the deep pockets. He wasted no time, putting it in Sousuke’s hands.

“Here.”

Sousuke looked down at the small box in his hand. It was wrapped simply, with nothing but a little bow surrounding the cardboard.

With expecting eyes on him, Sousuke pulled the ribbon off the box slowly, slipping off the lid and pulling out a silver key on a beaded chain.

“What’s—”

“It’s a key,” Makoto was blushing again, “to my apartment.”

Sousuke looked from his boyfriend to the key, his face evidently making Makoto worry more.

“I’m asking you to come visit me,” Makoto told him, “you don’t have too, but if you’re in town for any reason, you can stay at my place for as long as you’d need or—”

Strong arms surrounded Makoto, the young man brought close to the other, his nose to Sousuke’s neck, allowing Makoto to drink in the musky scent.

“If I come visit you, I might never leave…”

“Then move in with me,” Makoto whispered, “I won’t mind…”

“I don’t think your friends will like that…”

“So?”

Sousuke’s head tilted for a moment, his fingers playing with Makoto’s strands

“Haru… you and Haru had a bad start,” Makoto murmured, “but he knows how I feel about you, and he knows that you’ll treat me right.”

“Doubt we’ll ever become friends…”

“Then don’t.”

Makoto smiled, bringing his hands to Sousuke’s face.

“You don’t need to be his friend,” Makoto murmured, “I’d love it if you could, but I know you two accept each other,” he touched Sousuke’s chest, “for now, that’s enough.”

“Makoto—”

“I love you,” Makoto repeated, “and I love Haru, but they’re not the same kind of love,” Makoto kissed Sousuke’s right shoulder, “and you two love me enough to want me to be happy, and that’s all I want.”

Sousuke smiled as he brought Makoto in for a deep kiss, the two remaining lost in each other.

“You’re too perfect you know?”

“And you’re too sweet,” Makoto laughed, pulling back to look at the young man’s right shoulder.

“It’s fine.”

Months and months of Makoto asking had made Sousuke very attuned to the young man’s concern.

“It’s fine,” Sousuke smiled, rolling it for emphasis, “surgery went well, see?”

“I still want to make sure it heals well,” Makoto murmured, running his hand over the smooth muscles.

“That’s not your job,” Sousuke gently pointed out.

“But you are my boyfriend,” Makoto whispered, his lips pressing against the old injury.

“I guess, if I come by to visit,” Sousuke started slowly, “you can check-up on me more often.”

“I’m in the same city as your surgeon,” Makoto murmured, “and I’m getting better at cooking…”

“And I get to wake up to you, again…”

Makoto laughed at this, his hand closing Sousuke’s fingers around the apartment key.

“Don’t ever be afraid to come visit me,” Makoto told him, “I want to see you. And Sousuke?”

“Hm?”

“Happy Birthday, Sousuke,” Makoto’s green eyes met the warm teal, a smile playing on his lips even as Sousuke’s mouth pressed against his.


End file.
